Sonic.Exe remake
I always wanted to have my own copy of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 since I was a child. The game seemed fast paced and interesting, but for some reason I only received Mario games. I discovered that my parents were Nintendo fans, but I liked Sonic way more. I got my hands on the game while I was a teen at a garage sale next to my newly bought house. The garage sale sold old and broken silverware and paintings, but a Sonic the Hedgehog 2 game stood up from the others. I asked the salesman how much he sold it for and he said $40. I thought it was a reasonable price and I bought it. The DVD was not scratched or broken. As I arrived I placed the game in and the intro started. I pressed start and started playing. For some reason I was playing as Tails. The first level, called Emerald Hill Zone, seemed exactly like it should have, but some enemies seemed depressed, and when I smashed them they would glitch out. "Could this game be a ROM hack?" I wondered, slightly frustrated. I wanted the real game, not some dumb hack, but I managed to finish the level. As I arrived to the second act some enemies seemed broken, as if another player jumped on them first. Some power-ups were also broken, which confused me because this game isn't playable online; I'm quite certain of that. I arrived at the boss and the boss itself was nowhere to be seen. I was stuck there so I was forced to reset the game. I was back to the title screen, but Sonic was missing on the title screen and Tails seemed depressed. The music seemed to have less rhythm. When I pressed start I found myself in act 1, Marble Zone. Most of the enemies were broken and some were penetrated by spikes and burned by lava. I started feeling disgusted as this game is way too violent for children. As I passed the level, Sonic appeared in the corner of the screen for a split second and the next level started. The music was missing and all the enemies were gone. Tails seemed terrified, but I pressed on. At the end Sonic was standing there in a cage and I approached it. As I was right next to the cage, Sonic grabbed the throat of Tails and strangled him. Tails lay there, most likely dead. Sonic's fur turned red and his eyes were green and red as he opened them. There was a voice that played and I recorded it. It said, "They are all a bunch of play toys and you brought him to me." Then that version of Sonic jumped towards the screen, emanating a high-pitched scream, and the screen crashed as its face was a few meters away. I was unable to play more as the game never started up again. I don't know who made this terrible ROM hack or whatever version this is, but whatever you do- actually, you should play it. Crazed maniac kills his own neighbors, calling them his play toys. He has been contained in the nearest asylum; cause of insanity has not been found Sounds Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll